Obsessed
by blueskies723
Summary: The Second book of the Rebecca T. series. Post Blinded.The people working at SVU are being attacked and kidnapped. Can Rebecca Turner figure out who the obsessed SVU fan is with the help of the remaining squad,or will they have to call someone for help?
1. Casey's Disappearance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order SVU, and neither does the person in this fanfic that's obsessed with them. :)

Warning: There is some violence inflicted upon some of the characters when they are kidnapped. So if you're one of those people who can't stand the characters getting hurt, I would mostly like not read this. Although, how can someone kidnap them without being attacked? I would imagine that it would be very hard for the person who's doing the kidnapping.

Author's Note: I think this might be the best Law and Order SVU fanfic besides from the Casey Series. I'm very excited about writing this, and absolutely love writing every chapter. Also, there will be many twists, especially when someone shows up and helps the squad(I can't say who! You'll have to read this to find out!). Hopefully, you will find this every interesting and entertaining to read, as I find this every interesting and entertaining to write. :)

Read and Enjoy :)

-blueskies723

* * *

"I swear to God if I have to deal with another case that makes me think of my ex-fiancé, I might have to go crazy myself."

Casey wasn't too happy after visiting Saul Picard after his suicide attempt. She stormed to the squad room, trying to find the captain. Instead, she found Rebecca Turner in her way.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

"It's none of your business" Casey said "Now get out of my way..."

"That's funny, because I don't think that you finding out about my eating disorder was none of your business. You owe me."

Casey sighed with an annoyed look on her face, but she knew that the detective was right.

"The Picard case was rough on me, okay? Some day you'll find out the details, but I'm looking for the captain."

"He's out to lunch" Rebecca said as she sat back down at her desk "Why do you need to talk to him anyways?"

"I'm going to quit."

Rebecca suddenly had a shocked look on her face. It was no surprise to Casey when Rebecca started freaking out about the news.

"Quit!? Why would you want to quit?"

"You saw me in that court room during the Picard trial. I was out of line."

"So? I was out of line when I called Sally Denser a whore" Rebecca chuckled "You were there counselor! I almost tried to kill you."

"Ah yes, I remember. But that's not your point, is it?" Casey asked.

"No, it's not. Don't let one case pull you down Casey Novak. You're too good for that."

"Thanks...I think."

Casey turned around and walked out of the squad room. Rebecca smiled at her progress and started working. Besides, who would want Casey Novak to quit?

* * *

"So I heard that you're getting help with your problem" Fin said as he sat down at his desk.

"You heard correctly, from Casey?"

"Of course, she can never keep her mouth shut" Fin said as he threw his partner a brown paper bag "I grabbed you some lunch. I figured that you would actually eat it."

"How thoughtful! Thank you!" Rebecca said with a smile on her face. She was being sincere when she said that, because it meant that Fin actually cared about her. She took the bag from her desk and took the food out of the bag.

"I'm glad you decided to get help, Becky. I'm proud of you."

"What are you, my father?" Rebecca joked as she took a bite from her sand which.

A few seconds later, the both of them saw John Munch rush into the squad room.

"We have an issue!" he shouted.

"It's probably an issue with a conspiracy" Fin joked. The both of them laughed as they got up from their seats and walked towards John. Elliot and Olivia walked over from the other side of the room.

"What's the issue, John?" Elliot asked.

"Saul Picard just escaped from the mental hospital in Saratoga Springs" Munch replied.

"How did he do that?" Olivia asked.

"No one knows, since the place never had someone escape there before."

"I bet Ms. Casey Novak had something to do with this" Rebecca joked.

"Nice guess, but he escaped early this morning" Munch said

"Besides, why would Casey help Saul Picard escape?" Olivia asked "She was in a horrible mood when she walked in here trying to find Cragen."

"I was kidding. It's call a joke."

"Well, let's get rid of the jokes and see if we can warn all the offices in the state" Elliot said "This man is a dangerous man, especially without his meds."

"I think he's worst when he's on his meds..."

The group turned to see Casey standing a foot away, holding a newspaper in her hand.

"Casey..."

"The media just found out about Picard's escape. Does anyone want to tell me why I'm out of the loop?"

"Well, we thought you kidnapped him..."

"I was kidding, Munch!" Rebecca said loudly.

"Right and I suppose that the front page saying that 'Picard is a dangerous man! Beware of the psycho rapist' is a great way to inform the public that he's out there" Casey snapped.

"Elliot already started to call all the police offices in the state" Olivia said as she walked over to Casey "It will be all right. Calm down, Casey."

"I'll calm down when he's back in that mental hospital where he belongs."

* * *

Casey was in her office late that night. She had to prepare two cases and finish her paperwork. She couldn't have thought of a better way to spend her evening. Casey decided to get up and take a break. She left her office to get some water for making coffee. Minutes later, she left the bathroom and opened the door to her office. She didn't expect to be attacked when she entered her office.

The person hit Casey over the head with a baseball bat. She fell to the ground and lost her strength. The person hit her several times and made her pass out. They looked at her and didn't believe she was real, but then again they didn't expect anyone to be real. They picked Casey up and put her in a large luggage bag so the person didn't seem suspicious when they left. But before the person left, they scribbled a few words on a piece of paper, left it there and dragged the bag out of Casey's office.


	2. Olivia's Attack

"Becky, do you know where Novak is?" Olivia asked as she stood in front of Rebecca's desk.

"No, I don't. Isn't she supposed to be here?"

"Yes, and she's ten minutes late."

"She might be in her office hating me. Especially when I joked about her helping Picard escape."

"I don't think she could be that mad at you" Olivia said "I think she would be madder at Munch for suggesting that she helped Picard."

"Okay, then she might be in her office."

"Do you want to come with me?" Olivia said

"Sure, I don't have anything to do anyways."

* * *

They left the elevator and got off the floor where Casey's office was located. They walked to the front of the office and Olivia knocked on the door. A minute later, they realized that the lights were shut off and that there was no response.

"Is there any chance that she could be sleeping in her office?" Rebecca asked.

"It might be possible, but she rarely sleeps in her office. The couch she has in there is uncomfortable."

"I think we should just walk in."

"I agree."

Olivia opened the door and saw that there was no Casey Novak in sight. When Rebecca walked in, she was puzzled: Where could Casey be?

"This is weird" Rebecca said as Olivia walked over to Casey's desk.

"It's not as weird as what I just found on her desk."

Rebecca walked over and stood next to Olivia. She had a white piece of paper in her hands and said the note out loud:

**_"Casey is my favorite character in Law and Order SVU. She plays softball, I wonder if she's at the batting cages?"_**

When Olivia finished reading the note, she looked to see that Rebecca had the weirdest face that showed confused.

"What the hell is that?" Rebecca asked "Honestly, what the hell is that?"

"I have no idea" Olivia said.

"Did Casey write it?"

"Why would Casey say that she's her own favorite character?" Olivia said as she created a confused look.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking" Rebecca said quietly "Do you think that Saul Picard kidnapped her?"

"I hope not! Who knows what Picard can do to Casey? Let's bring this note to the squad and see what they think."

* * *

When Elliot read the note out loud, the rest of the squad gave similar looks that Rebecca made after Olivia read that same note.

"What the hell?" Munch said "That makes no sense!"

"You're old, it wouldn't make any sense" Fin joked.

"That isn't funny!" Munch said in an annoyed tone.

"Do we know if the hand writing on this note matches Picard?" Rebecca asked.

"Morales doesn't think so" Elliot replied "He said that the hand writing is completely different from Picard's."

"So we have nothing?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have anything" Olivia sighed "The prep wrote gloves and there were no fingerprints anywhere else in Casey's office."

"Well this sucks" Munch said "We don't have an ADA"

"Try to be optimistic, Munch" Olivia said.

"Is there any chance that this idiot who kidnapped Novak gave us a clue?" Rebecca asked.

"The note does mention Batting cages" Fin said "Maybe our clue to finding Casey is at the batting cage where she goes to practice."

"Good idea, Fin. I'm going to go and see if I can find anything" Olivia said as she started walking out of the squad room. Elliot ran to catch up to her and grabbed her by the arm. She looked over at him and stopped walking.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Elliot asked.

"I'll be fine, Elliot. I'm a detective and I can handle whoever it is that kidnapped Casey" Olivia said, trying to assure him that it will be all right.

"Fine, but you call me if anything comes up or if you need me."

"Fine."

* * *

Olivia got out of the cop car and ran into the batting cages. Casey was a close friend of hers, and she would do anything to find out who did this to her.

She walked in and saw that not many people were at the batting cages. Olivia walked to the front desk and saw a young girl working there.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I'm detective Benson. Have you seen a Casey Novak here today?" Olivia asked.

"The so-called bad ass District Attorney? No, I haven't. But there was a woman who asked me to give this to you."

The girl handed her the folded piece of paper to Olivia.

"Thanks" Olivia said as she turned around and ran out of the batting cage center. She opened the note and read:

**_"Olivia Benson, I know how you and Novak are close. Walk to your car, I'll be there."_**

Olivia knew that this person was suspicious. She slowly walked to her car with her gun in her back pocket. She didn't like the fact that this person was really creepy either.

When she walked to the driver's side, she opened the door and got in her car. When Olivia made herself comfortable in the driver's seat, she wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Glass from the driver's side window flew in her direction. Olivia covered her eyes as the glass cut her face and her arms. The door opened and someone grabbed her arm. She was dragged out of the car. The person hit her in the back of the head with a baseball bat and Olivia was knocked out instantly. The person opened the back door of their car and threw Olivia inside. They took out another piece of paper and scribbled another note. They threw it in the driver's seat of the police car and they walked to their own car. One minute later, the car flew out of the parking lot, and the sad part was that no one see Olivia Benson being attacked.


	3. Elliot's and Munch's Drunken Set Up

"We have a major problem!" Munch shouted as she held the phone in his hands.

"What's the problem?" Elliot asked.

"Olivia was kidnapped, and there's nothing at the scene that can bring us to the guy."

"Is this the same person that kidnapped Casey?" Rebecca asked as she walked over to Munch's desk.

"I'm afraid so" he replied.

"Is the crime scene being investigated?" Elliot asked.

"Not at the moment, they're waiting for us. Want to come with me?"

"Why would I say no to that question? Let's go!"

* * *

"No one found any prints or anything" Melinda said to Munch and Elliot "But we did find a note, so I'm guessing that it's the same guy that kidnapped Casey."

"Does it look like the same handwriting as the last note?" Munch asked.

"I believe so. Once again, this person didn't leave any prints."

"Thanks Melinda" Elliot said as she walked away.

"Let's see what this idiot wrote in the note this time" Munch said as he unfolded the note and read it out loud:

**_"Olivia Benson's mother was a drunk. Hey, let's celebrate and drink at the bar tonight! It's only a few blocks away from the precinct!"_**

Munch folded the note and put it in his back pocket. Then he looked at Elliot.

"I'm guessing he means the bar we always go to" Elliot said.

"What to go out for a few drinks tonight, my friend?" Munch asked, trying to make Elliot optimistic. Clearly, it wasn't working.

"We better find Olivia and Casey. And I said 'we'; You're not going alone."

* * *

Elliot and Munch walked into the bar that they constantly went to. They looked at each other as the door closed.

"I think we should go to Frank and ask him if he knows anything" Elliot said

"That's a good idea. Let's go"

They walked towards the bartender named Frank. When Frank saw them, he greeted them with a friendly smile. He expected them to smile back, but they didn't look too happy.

"Can I help you detectives?" he asked "I'll give you free drinks since you look so down."

"We're fine, but thank you" Elliot said "Do you have a note or anything for us?"

"I do" Frank replied as he gave Munch the note. They walked a few feet away from the bar as Munch opened the note and read it to Elliot:

**_"Gentleman, I paid for your drinks that are in the back of the bar. Drink up, and you'll find Casey and Olivia. Let the best drinker win!"_**

"We better go to the back and start drinking" Elliot said. He wanted to find Olivia more than anything. He wanted to find Casey too, but not as much as Olivia.

They made an exit through the back of the bar. There was an alley that connected to another street, but they didn't expect a long table with many bottles of liquor.

"I believe we hit the jackpot, my friend!" Munch said happily as he walked to the table and poured himself a drink. Elliot shook his head as he sat down next to Munch.

"You're a riot, Munch. Every time you see an alcoholic drink you get excited."

"Hey, Alcohol is a conspiracy. It makes people drunk" Munch explained as he passed a glass to Elliot "Start drinking if you want to save Casey and Olivia."

They started to drink the alcohol in front of them. An hour later, they were completely wasted and Munch started talking rubbish.

"You know...my father was, was from Ireland" Munch slurred as he tried finishing his drink

"No really? I...thought he was an idiot."

"Hey, do you know that game?"

"What game?" Elliot asked as he finished his drink

"That guitar hero game. I mean, who would call...call themselves, a guitar...hero. That's sooooooooooo lame!"

After another hour of drinking while intoxicated, Munch and Elliot slept on the table. What they didn't know was that there drinking was a set up. The same person who kidnapped Casey and Olivia drove into the alley and got out of their car. They opened the back door and walked over to the male detectives, wondering which one was easier to drag into their car first. They took Munch's arms and dragged him to their car. After putting Munch in the back, they went back and dragged Elliot over to the car. It was harder for this person to drag Elliot and get him into the car, but they did it. Before they left, they wrote another note and left it on the table with the payment of the drinks.

* * *

A few hours later, Elliot and Munch expected to wake up in the alley. When they saw Casey and Olivia, they thought they were still drunk.

"Olivia..."

"Casey..."

"The both of you were set up" Casey said "No wonder you're still drunk."

"We...I don't understand" Elliot said "Where are we?"

"We're in a room that our perp is keeping us in."

"Shit..."

"Why don't the both of you go back to sleep" Casey suggested "I'm sure that you're going to need it with the hangover that you're going to get tomorrow morning."


	4. The Kidnapping of Fin

Fin and Rebecca ran to the crime scene as should as they found out that Elliot and Munch disappeared. Fin was the one who put his police light on and drove quickly to the scene. He knew that he was angry at the person who kidnapped John Munch. They worked together for six years before Rebecca showed up and Munch was promoted.

Fin drove into the alley and parked the car. Both of the detectives got out of the car and went into the crime scene.

"If I find the guy who stole my friend, I'm going to kick his sorry ass" Fin said angrily. Rebecca didn't know what to say, because she knew that he would get angry if she tried to comfort him.

They looked around and a few seconds later, Rebecca found another note.

"Hey Fin, I found the famous note that our guy leaves behind"

Fin walked over as Rebecca put her gloves on and opened the note. She read it to Fin:

**_"I know that Fin Tutuola isn't as fond as Elliot Stabler as he is with John Munch. I would say to find the man the White House because of Munch's conspiracies. However, I'll settle for the coffee place a few blocks from here since John Munch doesn't know how to make coffee."_**

"This idiot is talking about the coffee place down the street" Fin said " I go there all the time."

"I know that, Fin."

"Right, I forgot. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I guess this is hard on you."

"Munch and I were the best partners. We were close..."

Fin decided to stop talking. Not only that he was angry about Munch's disappearance, but he didn't want to make Rebecca feel like she was second best to John. He loved working with Becky, but the partner bond between him and Munch was stronger.

"I'm sorry again. I shouldn't be talking about him."

"I'd be mad too if my partner was kidnapped" Rebecca said "I know that if this guy tries getting you, I'm going to kick his ass when I find him."

Fin started to smile.

"I appreciate the effort. Let's go to this coffee shop and see if we can actually catch this guy."

They left the crime scene and the police car. Rebecca knew that she was ready to catch this person more than anyone.

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan" Fin said to Rebecca before the entered the coffee shop "I'm going to the front and ask if they have a note for me. Then I'll walk out and we'll both look at it."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Fin?"

"Yeah?"

"If you need me, let me know through the radio" Rebecca said. He could sense worry in Rebecca's voice, even though he could see the determination in her face.

"I'll do that. Wait here."

Fin entered the coffee shop and walked to the cash register. The woman at the register looked up at Fin.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm detective Fin Tutuola. Is there a note for me?"

"There is. A woman came in and gave it to me a few hours ago."

The woman gave the note to Fin. He thanked her and walked away from the registers. He opened the note and read it:

**_"Fin! My buddy and old pal! I thought we would never meet! Meet me out in the back for some coffee!"_**

Fin knew that there was something fishy about going to the back of the store. He contacted his partner through radio.

"Hey Becky."

"Yeah Fin."

"The note says that I need to go out in the back."

"Do you want me to back you up?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, but wait a few seconds after I leave from the back."

"All right."

Fin walked through the line that was forming and opened the back door. He saw a small coffee table with two cups of coffee. He didn't want to sit down because he knew something would happen, but something happened anyways. Someone came up behind him and kicked him in the back. He fell down to the ground and tried to get up, but the person attacking him hit his head hard with a baseball bat.

"Hey! Get away from my partner!" he heard Rebecca yell. He started to lose consciousness as the person went over to Rebecca and grabbed her gun from her pocket.

"You better leave or I'll shoot you!" the person yelled "And don't think I won't, because I'm not afraid to!"

Rebecca put her hands up in the air and slowly walked away. She wished that she could see the woman's face, but her face was covered with a hood and a cloth. She wished she could save Fin, but she couldn't. If Rebecca had her gun, she would shoot the bitch that was attacking Fin but she couldn't.

When Rebecca was out of sight and walked away, the woman dragged Fin into the back of her car. She wrote another note, threw it with the cups of coffee and left the scene.

* * *

A few hours later, Fin opened his eyes. He saw Elliot, Olivia, Casey and Munch sitting around him. He thought it was a dream but when he opened his eyes completely, he knew that they were the real deal.

"What is this?" he asked quietly.

"Calm down my friend. You were attacked by the psycho and obsessed SVU fan" Munch said

"Damn it, Becky..."

"She's not with us, Fin" Elliot replied "This woman only wants us."

"She probably wants Alex Cabot as well" Olivia said.

"How could Becky do this to me?"

"She probably had your back, Fin. She just couldn't save you because of the psycho" Munch said

"I can't believe this."

"No one can believe it" Casey said "We're locked in this stupid room with no windows or anything. I'm surprised that this woman didn't kill any of us yet."

"Why would she kill us?" Olivia asked "This woman obviously loves us and wanted to meet us in the flesh."

"Yeah, and I wanted to meet Britney Spears in the flesh, but did I attack her and lock her in a room?" Munch asked.

"No one wants to meet Britney Spears, Munch" Elliot said as he chuckled.

"Did I say that?"

"No"

"That's not the point" Casey said "If this person wanted to meet us, why didn't she just come down to the precinct?"

"Didn't we already answer this question?" Elliot asked "It's because she's obsessed."


	5. The Return of Alex Cabot

Rebecca sat at her desk and sulked. She was the only one left that wasn't kidnapped, and she felt guilty for not doing more to save her partner. Who knows what he has to deal with now?

Captain Cragen was looking out his window from his office and started getting frustrated. He only had Rebecca, Melinda and George left for a squad. He didn't mind them, but he decided that he needed another popular SVU squad member. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. He knew that it was a long shot to get what he wants, but it's the whole chance he has to receive his team back.

* * *

"Once again, there were no fingerprints at the crime scene" Melinda said "You know think that this guy is getting sick of wearing gloves."

"He'll do anything to kidnap the best of this squad" Huang said "Clearly he's obsessed with our squad."

"Tell me something I didn't know doc" Rebecca snapped.

"I know that you feel guilty about saving Fin."

"The last time I checked, this wasn't a therapy session" Rebecca growled as she stormed to her desk and sat down "The next session I have is next week."

"At this point, you're going to need one sooner..."

"So how are we going to get this guy?" Melinda said, wanting to change the subject "They didn't leave another note, so I'm assuming that he kidnapped the ones that he wanted."

"That's not quite the case, Melinda."

The three of them turned around to see someone they didn't expect to see. Rebecca never met her before, but Melinda and George were shocked that she was even in the room.

"Alex Cabot..."

"You know, I'm going to have to charge a fee every time I have to come back here" Alex said jokingly.

"What are you doing here?" George asked

"The captain called Witness Protection about the unfortunate events here" Alex explained "And the program was rejecting the idea of me coming back, but the Captain and everyone else here is a friend of mine. I'm not going to let you down by only having a detective, a medical examiner and a psychologist as a squad."

"Alex, this is Rebecca Turner" Melinda said looking at Rebecca "She's a new detective on the squad."

"Well, I'm not that new" Rebecca said as she got up from her desk and walked over "I've been here for a few months."

"Rebecca, this is Alexandra Cabot. She was our old ADA before Casey."

"Nice to meet you" Rebecca said as they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Does anyone have a game plan?"

No one said anything as the captain walked over to the group.

"Alex, welcome back."

"I'm glad to be back too, except I wish more of the squad was actually here."

"I have a game plan to get this guy" Captain Cragen explained "I have a suspicion that if the guy had to kidnap someone here, it would be Alex. So Becky, you'll call in from Fin's radio and explain that Alex Cabot is back in town. Set something up, and while Alex is in the situation of trying to be kidnapped, the rest of us are going to get him."

"That sounds a little dangerous, captain" Alex said "Besides, has George even handled a gun?"

"Ha, wasn't that funny?" George said sarcastically.

"Rebecca, I want this set up tonight" the captain said

"Do you want me to do it right now?"

"If you could, please."


	6. Alex's Encounter

The mysterious kidnapper and the kidnapped squad was eating dinner at the kitchen table. The person's face was still covered, and the squad thought it was uncomfortable to be in the same room as their kidnapper. They went along with dinner and made conversation.

"I heard on the news that Picard was found" Olivia said.

"Where was he found?" Casey asked

"He was about to cross the border into Canada."

"What's so special about Canada anyways?" Munch said "That country might as well be a conspiracy as well."

"Munch, you are a conspiracy" Fin joked

Suddenly, Fin's radio went off in another room of the apartment. The kidnapper got up and left the table to answer the radio.

"We have a weird kidnapper on our hands" Munch said.

"Yeah, no kidding" Elliot said "My cell phone has been going off. She's saying that it's my family calling every few minutes."

"I'm assuming that number five hasn't come out yet."

"No, he hasn't. And I'm worried that I'll still be here when my son is born. That is a scarier thought that being blinded by Picard."

The kidnapper came back with Fin's radio and sat down in her seat at the table.

"I got an interesting person talking on the other end of this" she said.

"Well, who is it?" Fin asked.

"Let's find out together, shall we?"

The kidnapped turned on the radio and talked back into it.

"I'm waiting..."

"You're a very impatient kidnapper."

"It's Becky" Casey said.

"Becky?"

"She's my new partner" Fin said.

"That's an interesting though" the kidnapper said "Fin having a girl partner."

"We have someone else that you might be interested in adding to your collection" Rebecca said.

"Really? Who is it?"

"Hold on, I'll get her on here."

The group looked at each other with questioning looks.

"Her?"

"Could it Melinda?"

"Maybe..."

"You're all wrong" Alex said through the radio.

"Alex!?" they asked loudly. They were shocked.

"Ah, Alex Cabot. I was expecting you to come back and attempt to save the squad."

"Get rid of the word 'attempt' and that's your sentence."

"What do you want Cabot?"

"I want my friends back."

"I'll tell you what" the kidnapper said "Meet me at the place where you were shot, and we'll talk. Does eight o'clock this evening good for you?"

"It is."

"Good, I'll see you then."

The kidnapper turned off the radio and looked at the squad. No one saw it, but she started to have a evil grin on her face.

"Well, your friend Alex Cabot will join you soon enough!"

* * *

"Can the four of you hear me?" Alex said she talked into the hidden microphone in her jacket.

Alex was standing on the street where she was shot years ago, while the others were located around the area. Captain Cragen and George were in a police car across the street, while Melinda and Rebecca were hiding somewhere at both ends of the street.

"You're good Alex" the captain said.

"What time is it?"

"It's 7:59 PM."

"Just one more minute to go" Melinda said

"Listen Alex, do the best you can defending yourself for a few seconds if he tries to attack you" the captain suggested.

"Yes sir. I think I see them. Was she wearing a hood and a cloth around her face?"

"Yeah, that's her" Rebecca said.

The kidnapper walked up to Alex Cabot. She was scared for her life, only because of the street she was on. She still remembered being shot, and that shot changed her life. She only hoped that the encounter with the kidnapper wouldn't change anything else in her life.

"Alex Cabot, I thought I'd have to find through by hacking Witness Protection's computers."

"I think that would be a waste of time on your part, since there are thousands of people in that program."

"Oh, but it wouldn't be a waste..."

"Where are they?"

"What are you talking about?" the kidnapped asked

"Where's the rest of the squad that you kidnapped?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out..."

The kidnapped swung her bat and tried to head Alex in the head, but the ball hit her left arm instead. The other four got out of their spots and ran over.

"Police! Don't move!" Cragen shouted. The four of them were pointing their guns at the kidnapped. But that didn't stop her from trying to hit Alex again. However, when the kidnapper tried hitting Alex in the back of the head, Alex ducked. After the kidnapper swung her bat, Alex stood up and kicked the kidnapper in the stomach. The kidnapper flew into the street and fell. The bat flew a few feet farther, almost hitting the police car. The Captain and Rebecca ran over to arrest the kidnapper while Melinda went over to Alex.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asked.

"I'm fine. Do you really think an ADA in Witness Protection can't defend herself?" Alex said with a smile on her face.

"You have a point."


	7. The Lost was Found

Miss. Lisa Verabin was sitting in the interrogation room. The detective took her sweatshirt and the cloth away so her identity could be shown. Rebecca and Alex were looking through the window while George was giving the details.

"Miss. Lisa Verabin is sixteen years old with no criminal record" George said as he looked through the file.

"Is there any chance that there's a record of the obsession with our squad?" Rebecca asked.

"It wouldn't be in here. You'd have to ask her yourself..."

"I will!"

"You do realize that talking to her without her lawyer will make anything Lisa says impermissible in court, right?"

"She didn't ask for a lawyer, so why should I wait until she's lawyered up to talk to her?"

"Did she ask for a lawyer?" Alex asked.

"Has she said anything yet?"

"Fine, go talk to her. But I'd like to come in with you."

"And have her try to kill you for bringing her here? I don't think so" Rebecca said.

"I could act as the Assistant District Attorney"

"I don't mean to be rude, but you're out of your mind!"

"Believe me, that person in that room is crazier than I'll ever be!" Alex said loudly "Besides, she doesn't know that I'm still practicing law!"

"You're still practicing law?" George asked.

"Yes, and what Lisa doesn't know won't kill her."

"Fine, you can come in" Rebecca said as she opened the door. She was not impressed with Alex Cabot; at least Casey Novak wouldn't let herself in danger in an interrogation room.

* * *

"You better speak up young lady, or you're going to jail for a very long time!"

Rebecca was pacing around the room while Alex sat across from Lisa.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Lisa said angrily

"I guess you're not going to watch your favorite detectives on TV for the rest of your life then" Alex said "If you tell us something, I'll consider giving you a lesser sentence."

"You're not the ADA, Casey Novak is."

"But I'm substituting for her until she does come back" Alex explained "Now; tell us where the squad is."

"You'd have to put me on my death bed first!" Lisa screamed.

"I'm pretty close to doing that, actually!" Rebecca shouted back "This squad is already a mess with you kidnapping them! You better tell us where they are or I'll make sure that you get justice the hard way!"

"Are you threatening me?" Lisa asked.

"No, I'm promising you!"

"Rebecca, calm down" Alex said as she raised her hand. She didn't like the detective's style of interrogation already. When Rebecca didn't say anything, Alex put her hand down and looked at Lisa.

"Let me talk to you about something called a search warrant, Miss.Verabin. I will go to a judge and make sure that they sign it. Then Rebecca and I are going to search your apartment and find the rest of this squad" Alex explained "And I assure you when I find Casey Novak, she's going to make sure that you're in jail for the rest of your life."

"She wouldn't do that!"

"I'm sure that she will" Rebecca said "She can be a tough prosecutor, and she'll get the jury's vote."

"She's a very powerful woman and will make sure you serve time."

"No matter how many times you threaten me, I still won't say anything" Lisa said quietly in an angry tone.

"Fine, I'll be getting that search warrant for that apartment then" Alex said as she got up from the table "Let's go Turner, we have some detectives and a District Attorney we need to find.

* * *

Rebecca kicked down the door to Lisa's apartment. The both of them walked in and then looked at each other.

"Now what?" Alex asked.

"Is anyone here?" Rebecca shouted as she walked through the apartment "It's Becky!"

"Becky!" she heard someone shout "We're in here!"

Rebecca ran to the voice and stood in front of a wooden door. She knocked on the door before kicking it down.

"You found out Becky!"

"Now open the door!"

After a few hard kicks, Rebecca kicked the door down and found her friends sitting on the floor. She started to cry as they got and walked over to her.

"I thought you would be dead after all this time!" Rebecca cried.

"It's okay Becky, you found us" Olivia said "Let's get out of here."

Everyone walked out of the hallway to find Alex standing near the doorway.

"Alex!"

Olivia ran over and gave her friend a hug.

"I see that you're surprised to see me" Alex said

"I think we all are" Elliot said.

"I think we're equally surprised that you didn't end up here with us" Fin said

"That's because she kicks ass" Munch commented "I mean, an ADA in Witness Protection needs to defend herself."

"As much as I'd love to celebrate and have a reunion" Casey said "It will have to wait. We need to go back and talk to this kidnapper."

"Casey's right" Alex said "Let's go back to the precinct."


	8. The Final Straw

Rebecca was sitting at her desk, staring at her desk. Fin hasn't talked to Rebecca since she found them in the apartment. She wondered if being on the squad was worth it, especially when her partner wasn't even talking to her. Fin walked over and stood in front of Rebecca. He knew that something was wrong with her, since she rarely has a negative attitude about situations.

"Becky, are you okay?"

She looked up at him from her seat, and Fin saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"I didn't expect you to talk to me again. I didn't try hard enough to save you."

"Let it go, Becky. You saved the whole squad. It counts for something."

"But if I..."

"Don't think about the 'What Ifs?' because it's only going to drive you crazy."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry about a lot of things lately."

"That's how I am" Rebecca said "I apologize a lot."

"Well, you're forgiven so let it go."

"I think the two of you should watch Casey murder Lisa in the interrogation room" Munch said as he walked by his co-workers.

"Is she literally going to murder the kidnapper?" Fin asked with a grin on his face.

"The whole squad wished that she could do that, but she will put the kidnapper in tears."

Munch walked away while Rebecca got up from her desk.

"I have a feeling that no one wants to miss Casey Novak be the fierce, bad ass attorney in this one" Rebecca said.

"I wish I had a camera."

Rebecca laughed as they both walked to the viewing room to see Casey talk to Lisa Verabin.

* * *

"Let's do the math, shall we?" Casey asked as she walked around the room. Everyone was watching this interview, even Alex Cabot stuck around for one more day to see this. They watched intensely as Casey Novak started to do her magic.

"There were five kidnappings, and all five of them were first degree. So twenty years for each kidnapping...wow Lisa, unless you live to be 116 years old you're going to be in jail for the rest of your life!"

"We want a deal" Lisa's attorney said "20-25 years sounds good to me."

"That may sound good to you, counselor. However, I am not letting a sixteen year old girl who is obsessed with our squad get away with kidnapping myself and four detectives. There is no deal" Casey said angrily.

"Look, Lisa is a good kid. She didn't mean to hurt anyone..."

"Say that again? Do you see the bruises on my face and my arms, or are you blind?" Casey snapped "Olivia and Fin also had injuries, and two of the other detectives passed out from drinking."

"It doesn't mean that she was trying to hurt you..."

"And I suppose your client has an explanation for attacking me in my office a week ago" Casey said "Tell me Lisa, what were you thinking?"

Lisa was scared of Casey Novak by then. She was too scared to say anything to the ADA, and just wanted to leave the room.

"My client is scared of you, counselor."

"She should be, because I'm going to tear you apart when you testify. This is nothing. I'm sure that you've seen in attack others who testified, right?"

Lisa shook her head, but didn't say anything.

"Oh and just to let you know Lisa, you will have to talk in court or you'll be in contempt" Casey said as she opened the door, but before she left the room she turned around "This is going to be a fun trial for me. See you both in court!"

* * *

"I can't get really drunk tonight" Casey said as she held her drink in her hand.

"What a party pooper!" Munch growled.

"Let's make a toast" Elliot said as he raised his glass. The others in the bar joined him in raising their glasses.

"A toast for Alex and Rebecca for finding us!" Olivia said

"And another toast for Casey Novak kicking some ass in court!" Munch said "Cheers!"

They hit each other's glasses and yelled "Cheers!"Then they drank their drinks and started getting really loud. Frank would have kicked the group out for being rowdy, but he was too grateful to have the squad back. An hour later, they continued to drink. However, Alex had to leave and go back to her life in Witness Protection.

"I'd love to stay, but I can't" Alex said as she got up from the table they were sitting at.

"We know you can't" Fin said "Good luck with all that you do."

"Maybe we'll be kidnapped by another crazy fan" Munch said as he raised his cup "Cheers to Alex Cabot!"

"Cheers!" Everyone screamed. Alex couldn't help but blush.

"Goodbye everyone. It was nice to see everyone again" she said as she walked away. When she left the bar, everyone was quiet.

"I wish that she wasn't shot" Elliot said "She was a great ADA."

"She will be greatly missed."

As soon as the group started talking about Alex Cabot, Casey excused herself and went into the bathroom.

She was sick of hearing everyone talk about how Alex Cabot was so great and how Casey was just second best. She knelt down and threw up, but she didn't throw up from the alcohol. She wasn't good enough for anyone in that squad and when she walked out of the bathroom, she knew that her eating disorder was back.


End file.
